


Help Me If You Can

by cygnaut



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Charles, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Sex Pollen, erik is so selfless, what a great friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnaut/pseuds/cygnaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma leaves a "fun" little surprise in Charles' head in Russia. Thankfully, Erik is there to help a buddy out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Double-Edged Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527017) by [Tawabids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawabids/pseuds/Tawabids). 



> Inspired by a prompt from [X-Men First Kink](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?thread=409997#t409997) and the original fill by [Tawabids.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawabids/pseuds/Tawabids) "Charles successfully extracts Shaw's master plan from Emma's mind that day in the Russian mansion, but what he doesn't know is that Emma has left him a little present in return. I want Charles so turned on he's borderline delirious and Erik has to help relieve the pressure by giving him multiple orgasms."
> 
> Thanks to unforgotten for beta reading!

Erik had not been expecting their trip to Russia to end like this.

At the dacha he had stormed in at the first opportunity, as he was wont to, never one to wait when his prey was close at hand. His impatience had been rewarded when Charles chose to follow and together they captured Frost. They were now one step closer to Shaw thanks to the information they'd gathered from her. It was not a moment too soon, since Shaw’s apparent plan was an insane scheme that would destroy humanity and probably take most of the world’s mutants with it.

Erik always preferred taking problems head on, so when Charles began acting strangely on their trip back from the dacha, Erik stuck close to him and ignored Charles’ attempts to go off alone.

“Just a headache,” Charles said. “A little gift left behind by our friend Ms. Frost. Nothing to worry yourself about.”

“Uh huh,” Erik said. He followed Charles into the military bunkhouse the team was sharing for the night. The room was bare except for scratched floorboards and row after row of bunk beds. “You’re probably dehydrated.”

“Perhaps,” Charles said. “I think I’ll feel better after some rest. You go on back to the others.”

Erik didn’t care about the others--he was finding himself less and less inclined toward human company now that he knew what it was like to be surrounded by his own kind. Instead he went to find some water for Charles. There was a bathroom across the hall from the bunkroom, a barebones row of toilets with only the most rudimentary dividing walls to give a semblance of privacy. The shower was also a group affair, one huge long cubicle containing twenty showerheads. Erik made a note to wait until they returned to Westchester before bathing.

Erik relieved himself, washed his hands, and then refilled his canteen from the faucet. The water was so cold Erik wondered how the pipes hadn’t frozen.

When Erik returned to the bunkroom, he was startled to find Charles gasping and shaking in some kind of convulsion. He was lying with his back toward the door at the bottom of the farthest bunk.

“Charles?” Erik asked, hurrying toward him between the rows of bunk beds. Charles didn’t seem to hear, his panting loud and harsh in the empty room.

Erik touched his shoulder and Charles startled badly, his head snapping up in surprise even as he curled his body in tighter, turning over like he was trying to hide himself from Erik. “What? Erik?” Charles’ voice was strangely desperate, Erik’s name coming out in a whispered cry for help.

“What are you--” Erik stopped as it became clear what Charles was doing. He had his hand underneath him, pressed in tightly against his stomach, or his groin.

He wasn’t having a seizure, he was beating off.

Erik was frozen, not sure what to do. He should probably let go of Charles’ shoulder, but he couldn’t seem to loosen the tight grip of his fingers. Charles felt hot even in the unheated air of the bunkhouse and through his three layers of sweaters. Erik also couldn’t seem to move his eyes from where they were fixed on Charles’ elbow, watching as his upper arm twitched with the suppressed urge to pump his hand.

“She did something to me,” Charles said. He gasped and twisted over, turning his hips so he was on his side again and Erik could see his hand as he began to stroke himself. His cock was blushed a deep red, looking almost painfully inflamed. “She did something--put something in my head. An order, or a compulsion--I can’t find relief. She thought it would be funny.”

“Did you… already…?”

“Twice!” Charles said. He let out a weak whimper as his hand twisted, grinding his palm down so his cock was pressed against his stomach. “I didn’t even go soft in between. I don’t know what’s happening. Why can’t I turn it off?”

Erik’s mouth felt dry. He thought about the water in his canteen, discarded on the end of the bed in his haste to get to Charles. It was too far away to reach without letting go, and Erik didn’t want to leave Charles like this, to abandon him to his fate. Erik adjusted his position on the bed, shifting his weight and brushing up against Charles’ back in a move that had Charles hissing from between gritted teeth.

“Should I--do you want me to go?” Erik asked.

“Yes!” Charles snapped, his mouth twisted in frustration. “Either go away or help me, for god’s sake!”

Erik stared at Charles in response, watching as Charles screwed his eyes shut in desperate search of release. His lips drew back, his mouth opening in a silent grimace of agony as his hand moved at a frantic pace. Erik could see Charles’ cock easily from his vantage point kneeling over him. He watched the skin slipping up and down in the wake of Charles’ fist, his foreskin coming up over the head and then receding as his hand slid back down again.

Erik had never seen someone uncut--at least not like this. Erect. It was fascinating. Erik reached out and caught Charles’ wrist, stopping the movement of his hand. Charles whimpered.

“Shh,” Erik said. “Let me help.”

Erik’s long fingers pushed Charles’ swollen and exhausted ones out of the way and Charles’ whole body stiffened as he took his cock in hand. Erik held him firmly as he drew a long experimental pull up Charles’ length. The extra skin made it surprisingly easy, even without any lubrication aside from Charles’ sweat and spunk.

Charles made a wounded noise and convulsed beneath him. Erik didn’t fully realize what was happening until he felt warm wetness on his hand.

Erik adjusted his grip, holding Charles’ cock loosely as he waited to see if his assistance had made any difference. Charles’ breathing began to even out, slowing from his earlier panting. Erik rubbed his back in slow circles with his free hand.

“Better?” he asked.

Charles shifted minutely and one eye opened. “I’m not--” he stopped, losing his train of thought as his hips jerked, thrusting his cock through the loose ring of Erik’s fingers. “No,” he said, moaning in frustration as Erik tightened his grip and began to stroke him again.

This time it took several minutes for Erik to get Charles off. Even with the extra lubrication, Charles’ skin was so chafed that Erik’s gentlest touches pained him. Erik tried to stop, wanting to give Charles a break for at least a few minutes, but Charles caught his wrist and whined piteously until Erik began stroking again.

When Charles finally came the second time it was with a pained gasp that sounded like someone had stabbed him in the back. Erik held him loosely between his fingers, hoping this time that his erection would fade and it would be over. But his hope was in vain.

Charles began moving his hips again before he’d even managed to catch his breath. He seemed to be becoming more crazed and incoherent, barely able to get out a few words at a time, all of them on the same topic: “More, please. I need it. Erik. Please.”

Erik’s wrist was beginning to ache, and he could only imagine how it felt for Charles’ poor abused prick. Instead of continuing to torture him, Erik caught Charles by the hip and forced him to lie flat on his back. Erik crawled down the bed, getting into position so his face was close to Charles’ cock. He could see the foreskin that had so fascinated him earlier up close now, the skin pulled back completely to lay bare the red and swollen head. It looked painful and exposed, and Erik was struck with the sudden impulse to cover him.

Without letting himself think, Erik leaned forward to take Charles into his mouth.

Charles’ skin was bitter and salty, already coated in semen. Erik nearly gagged at the first taste, but he forced himself to continue for Charles’ sake. Charles was whimpering above him, nearly sobbing as Erik took him in deeper. Erik was rewarded as Charles’ voice grew less distressed, the discomfort fading somewhat and being replaced again with the desperate need for release.

Erik was forced to hold Charles down very firmly, nearly putting his entire weight on one hand on Charles’ hip as Charles tried to buck upward. There was no way Erik could let Charles fuck his mouth without choking. Just trying to take in more than the first few inches of his cock made him start to gag. He had to use one hand to hold the rest of it, but at least the most sensitive part of him was inside the soft wet warmth of Erik’s mouth.

The taste grew less pronounced as Erik worked, his head bobbing up and down. Either that, or he was getting used to it. Erik found that he actually enjoyed the salty taste of Charles’ precome, sweeping his tongue up to chase the taste each time he raised his head. To his shame, he found himself getting aroused. He ignored it. It was only a reflex brought on by the smell and taste of Charles’ release and the sounds he was making. Still, it was awful to be excited by his friend’s distress and Erik did his best to stay focused on Charles and ignore his own response.

The first time Charles came in his mouth was a surprise. Erik jerked back when he felt the rush of warmth hit the back of his throat. Charles’ cock slipped from his lips, come running down his chin as Charles finished in the open air, splattering his own stomach and thighs.

Erik dropped his head and immediately took Charles back between his lips, suckling him in apology. Charles came almost at once, either cresting again with surprising speed or experiencing a second wave of the same orgasm. This time Erik stayed on him, managing to get Charles further into his mouth and finding it was surprisingly easy to simply relax his throat and swallow.

After that, Erik lost count. He moved his head continuously, falling into a rhythm as he sucked Charles mechanically through one orgasm after the next. Erik was a quick study, and it didn’t take long before he found all of Charles' favorite spots to lick or the best techniques to bring him to completion. Charles liked when Erik pulsed his tongue against the tip of his cock, pressing on the sensitive spot just under the head over and over. He twisted uncontrollably when Erik sucked him hard, forming a tight seal with his lips and sucking until he felt that familiar rush of bitter fluid. Charles even liked the careful drag of a tooth occasionally, but not when Erik tentatively nibbled at him. He also didn’t appreciate when Erik tormented him deliberately, pulling back to lick softly and tease Charles by running his tongue along the inside of his foreskin. Yet even such gentle pressure could be enough to push him over the edge in his state of intense arousal. Erik could tell by the twitch of Charles’ stomach when he was close and the broken whimper he let out each time he came anew.

“Charles?” Erik asked, pulling back after he finished once again to press Charles’ cock against his cheek. Charles didn’t respond so Erik nudged him, nuzzling against the wet smooth skin. He was concerned that Charles hadn’t been coherent enough to speak for at least three orgasms in a row. Erik’s jaw was also starting to ache painfully and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could continue, no matter how much he might want to.

Charles had his eyes close and his face turned in toward the pillow. The skin of his exposed throat was flushed and mottled. Erik wiped his face on his upper arm, smearing saliva and come all over his sleeve. He would probably have to throw these clothes away later. It was doubtful even a thorough washing would get them clean again.

Erik crawled up to lie down next to Charles, collapsing on his side behind him. His eyelids felt heavy and all he wanted to do was sleep, but the hell of it was, Charles was still hard. He started to stroke himself even as Erik caught his breath, the wet smacking of his palm obscene and loud.

Erik watched for a minute or two before pushing his tired head up and reaching for Charles once more. He brushed Charles’ fingers out of the way and Charles let go at once, straining eagerly for Erik’s touch. Erik bypassed his cock this time, and instead put his hand down the front of Charles’ pants. He pushed past the layers of Charles’ longjohns and underwear, finding his way to the heated skin underneath. It was awkward, but eventually Erik managed to get a good angle on Charles’ balls and cup them in his hand. Charles gasped in surprise and then melted, relaxing backwards against Erik’s chest as he began to massage him.

“Oh,” Charles said. “Oh, that’s--nice.”

“Good,” Erik said. He wondered if Charles could come just from this. Probably not, even in his current state. Still, it seemed to be giving him some relief to get stimulation from somewhere other than his abused cock.

Erik adjusted his grip, shifting his fingers back to press at the delicate skin behind Charles’ balls. Pressure there always feels so satisfying to Erik, maybe it would do the same for Charles.

Sure enough, Charles squirmed as Erik pressed firmly with his middle finger and his cock visibly twitched. Erik turned his wrist, trying to get a better angle. His fingers were slick already and Charles’ skin was damp with sweat. It was so slippery that as he was trying to get a better angle, Erik 's fingers slide further back, grazing over Charles’ hole by accident.

Charles gasped once and then came with a silent shiver. Surprised, Erik froze in place, watching as Charles’ cock pulsed out his latest release on the worn grey blankets.

Erik waited until Charles was done, holding his breath. Once Charles had recovered slightly (but still hard, damn it) Erik touched the same spot--but deliberately this time. Moving slowly and giving Charles time to object, he ran his middle finger around the rim of Charles’ hole. “Is this okay?”

In response, Charles started to struggle, elbowing Erik away. Erik went willingly, pulling his hand out of Charles’ pants and backing off to the edge of the bed. It took him a moment to realize that Charles wasn’t trying to get away, but rather was trying to get his pants off. Of course, he must have been uncomfortable. Even in the extreme cold, he was probably overheating under all those layers.

Erik helped Charles kick off his pants and pull down his longjohns, freeing him finally from the constraints of his briefs. Erik probably should have undressed him ages ago. “Better?” he asked.

In response, Charles reached behind him and caught hold of Erik’s hip. His hands were surprisingly strong despite how exhausted he must be, and he pulled Erik forward easily to grind his ass against Erik’s crotch.

Erik felt his face flush, ashamed that Charles clearly knew he was aroused. He had probably known the whole time while Erik was getting him off and pretending this was all complete altruism on his part.

But if Charles felt betrayed by Erik’s erection, he certainly wasn’t showing it. Instead he was squirming back and rubbing his bare ass hard against Erik’s groin. “Hold on, hold on,” Erik said, using his powers to unzip his pants and push them down to his thighs. The rough fabric could not have felt good against the delicate skin of Charles’ ass.

Charles only grew more frenzied once Erik had his pants down, reaching back and pawing at the front of Erik’s briefs like he was frantic to touch him. Erik got his cock out for him and sighed as Charles’ fingers closed around him. “God--Charles, it’s fine. I’m fine. You don’t need to--”

Erik’s weak protestations were cut off as Charles reached between his legs and pressed the head of Erik’s cock against his hole. Erik felt the slight give there, warm skin beginning to part and open up for him--but it wasn’t enough. He slipped away, unable to get inside and Charles whined in frustration.

“Okay, okay, hold on,” Erik said. He reached down and angled himself, pushing his cock between Charles’ cleft and beginning to rub up against Charles’ balls. Charles seemed to like that, or at least he moaned as Erik experimentally thrust against him. Erik rested one hand on the outside of Charles’ thigh, encouraging him to close his legs.

“Oh, fuck,” Erik said as Charles got the idea and clamped down tightly around his cock. “Fuck, fuck, fuck--” Erik thrust mindlessly, losing control as soon as he was clasped against Charles’ body. Charles was so slick with sweat and Erik’s spit and his own come that Erik didn’t even need any additional lubrication. God, he’d been waiting so long. He’d been wanting this the whole time, from the moment he set eyes on Charles’ cock and touched him for the first time.

The angle he was at let Erik rub deliberately against Charles’ hole, grinding against him there even as he pumped in and out of his wonderfully slick thighs and against the silky skin of his balls. It was absolutely perfect, and Erik could have kept it up all day, but after only a few minutes Charles came once again.

“Fuck,” Charles ground out. He went limp as soon as he was done and Erik stopped thrusting, not wanting to hurt him in case he was overstimulated.

“Is it okay now?” Erik asked, wondering if Charles had finally spent himself.

“Ugh, no,” Charles said, shaking his head as Erik’s cock slipped from between his legs. “Come on, please, I need it.” Charles groped behind him blindly until he found Erik’s hand and dragged it in to press his fingers against his hole. “Please, please.”

“Okay, shush,” Erik said. He managed to get his hand away long enough to dip his fingers into the still-warm pool of Charles’ latest release before returning to his hole. Charles’ mouth opened with a perfect “oh” of delight as Erik’s first long finger slipped inside.

“Like that,” Charles said. “Press forward, toward my front--” Erik did as instructed, finding a firm spot that caused Charles to tighten up with evident pleasure. “Ngh, there, that feels so good. I’m ready, see? I’m so open. Please, Erik, please fuck me. I need you to fuck me.”

Erik tried to shush him again, even as his own erection began to ache in response to Charles’ words, still unsatisfied and heavy between his legs.

“I’m begging you,” Charles continued. “I never have to beg. Please, please, I know you’re big, but I can take it. Please.”

“Okay, I will, I will,” Erik promised. “Hold on, you have to let me get you ready. I don’t want to hurt you.” Erik had two fingers inside of Charles now, and he managed to squeeze in a third without much trouble. Charles was right, he was already nearly ready.

“Come on, what are you waiting for?” Charles asked, his pleas starting to turn into demands. “I’ve done it before, you know? Do I have to go out and beg the soldiers to fuck me instead? I’m sure some of them would be willing if you’re not--”

Erik pushed Charles onto his stomach, turning him rather more roughly than was probably necessary. He spit on his hand and stroked himself in an attempt to get a bit more lubrication and then lined himself up. Charles went up on his knees as soon as he felt the head of Erik’s cock against him, pushing back so that their joining was more Charles impaling himself than Erik thrusting into him.

It was a tight fit--god, had Erik ever felt anyone so tight? Were all men like this? Or was all anal sex? Erik didn’t have long to contemplate the possibilities before he was bottoming out inside of Charles’ body and pulling out to thrust in again. Each thrust felt like discovering Charles’ body anew, discovering the intense pleasure of fucking him again and again while Charles panted and pushed back against him in counterpoint.

Erik tried to remember what Charles had shown him earlier, the spot inside that he liked, but he couldn’t be sure if he was hitting it or not. The angle wasn’t right and in any event Erik was soon lost in the tight grip of Charles’ body, oblivious to everything except his own pleasure.

When he came, Erik thrust so hard he forced Charles down flat, knocking him off of his knees and onto his stomach. It was a full body orgasm that Erik felt from his curled toes into his balls and all the way up to his tingling scalp.

Erik struggled to his knees once he came back to himself, muttering an apology as he pulled out and Charles winced. He reached underneath Charles’ body, sliding his hand between the ruined sheets and his stomach. Erik didn’t understand what he was feeling at first. He couldn’t tell if any of the wetness underneath of Charles was fresh or not, but his cock has gone soft. Finally, finally, it was over.

\--

Erik was desperately thirsty and nearly every part of his body ached, including his jaw, which felt like it was about to fall off. He shuffled out into the hallway and got to the bathroom before remembering he had left his canteen back in the bunkroom. He drank straight from the tap instead of returning for it, savoring the crisp taste of the ice cold water.

After he drank his fill, Erik managed to get into the shower and did his best to get clean with the military-grade soap. The cold water probably did him some good, although he could barely stand under it for more than the few minutes it took to rinse himself off. That done, Erik took a pile of towels from the stack in the corner and went back to take care of Charles.

Charles was still lying on his stomach where Erik had left him, apparently fast asleep. Erik wet one of the towels with water from his canteen and used it to wash Charles’ back and thighs, wiping away as much of the evidence as he could. Erik felt a flush of pleasure as he cleaned between his legs and saw his own fluids leaking out of Charles’ body. He turned his head away, ashamed of himself.

Charles was stirring under Erik’s ministrations, and Erik took the opportunity to get him up and help him climb into the bunk above. The blankets and sheets on the bottom bunk were absolutely disgusting. Erik stripped the bed and balled them up into a pile which he tossed underneath it. He should probably throw them away in the morning rather than risk some CIA-employed cleaner seeing the evidence of their activities.

Erik climbed onto the top bunk next to Charles to finish cleaning him up. He was lying on his back now with his legs spread, gooseflesh pimpling his exposed skin.  

The towels were rough cotton, washed so many times they more closely resembled the texture of a dishrag than a bath towel. Erik tried to be gentle, but Charles still winced when Erik cleaned his cock and balls. Charles’ skin was bright red with irritation from the tops of his knees all the way up to his naval. It looked terribly uncomfortable. It would probably be better not to dress him, but it was too cold in the room to sleep with only the thin blankets on the bed.

Erik climbed down to find Charles’ knapsack and took out the loosest pair of pants he could find--a pair of grey sweatpants Charles normally slept in.

When Erik returned to the top bunk, he found Charles with one leg drawn up to his chest, exposing himself as he felt tenderly between his legs. At first Erik thought he was simply inspecting the damage, but then Erik noticed his cock, which was beginning to bob up from its spot resting on his belly.

“Still?” Erik asked, horrified.

“No, it’s okay,” Charles said. “It’s less urgent now. I think this is the last time. The command has almost faded away now.”

Erik shook his head and sat back to watch as Charles fingered himself. He was still slick with Erik’s come and didn’t have any trouble getting two fingers inside, which he proceeded to pump in and out lazily. Erik wondered if he should leave. Charles didn’t seem to need his help anymore, not now that the desperate panic of earlier had passed.

Charles’ eyes flickered to Erik’s face, maybe overhearing his thoughts, and he held out his free hand. “Come here.”

Erik went willingly and gave Charles his hand, which Charles immediately pulled down to where he wanted it between his legs. Erik added one finger to Charles’ two, and they fingered him together, Charles showing Erik exactly how he liked it now that he was more coherent. After he was satisfied with Erik’s training, Charles pulled his hand away, lying back and pulling his left leg in tighter to his chest with a long, pleased sigh.

“Good?” Erik asked, finding the sensitive gland inside him again and teasing along the edges.

Charles smiled and tossed his head back in response, arching his neck with the easy hedonism Erik had seen from him many times before--usually while sipping scotch or lounging on an expensive piece of leather furniture. It was pleasure, yes, but also entitlement; as if Charles had never had any doubt that Erik would come to him eventually, and now that it was happening he felt no hurry to rush toward completion. Charles could savor pleasure like no one else Erik had ever known.

Charles must have been projecting, because Erik felt a deep-seated contentment fill him as he crouched above him and fucked Charles on his fingers in a careful steady rhythm. Erik felt weary, but deeply satisfied too, like he had climbed a mountain and could now rest, proud of his accomplishments. It was hard to keep his head up, so Erik leaned forward to rest his forehead on Charles’ stomach. He watched with interest as Charles’ cock finished hardening, his foreskin pulling back completely to reveal the swollen head underneath. There was something strangely enticing about that little flap of skin, like a natural peep show. Erik had never missed his own foreskin--had never really thought about it much before now--but he was suddenly struck with a silly, almost childish happiness that Charles was goyish. His parents wouldn’t have been pleased, but then they would also probably have been shocked that their son was sleeping with a man.

Charles was getting closer, his hips starting to twitch and rise to meet Erik’s fingers as they thrust inside him. Erik moved his head slightly and licked the head of Charles' cock, searching for the taste of his precome and finding it sadly lacking. Charles whimpered and pushed Erik’s head away. “No, it’s still too sensitive. It’s okay, I can come like this.”

Erik moved back to rest his head on Charles’ hip and watched the movement of his fingers between his legs instead. After several minutes of diligent fingering, Charles gasped and jerked, his stomach muscles twitching and his balls tightening against Erik’s palm, but without releasing any actual evidence of his orgasm.

“Was that it?” Erik asked once Charles began to catch his breath, his fingers still rubbing in slow circles inside of him.

Charles nodded and tugged on Erik’s arm, getting him to pull his fingers out. “Yes, I’m done. Huh, I’ve never come dry before,” he said. “Not as an adult anyway. It’s a strange feeling.”

“Do you think it’s over now?” Erik asked.

“I think so. God, fuck that woman. I hope the CIA keeps her locked up in the Pentagon for the rest of her life.”  

“Agreed,” Erik said. He leaned down to pick up the discarded pair of pants at the end of the bunk. Charles let Erik dress him in them, lifting his hips as Erik slipped the loose cotton up to his waist and tucked his softening cock inside. “Does that feel okay?”

“Yes,” Charles sighed. “I should probably put on something underneath, but I can’t bring myself to even think about pulling on briefs.”

Erik was going to find another bed to sleep in--probably the bunk across from this one--but Charles caught his arm before he could climb back down. Charles turned over onto his side and pulled Erik along to spoon up against him, his front pressed to Charles’ back. Erik felt too tired to protest so he decided to let these new sleeping arrangements pass unmentioned. “Wake me up if you need anything,” he said, yawning.

Charles huffed softly. “I think you’ve done quite enough for me tonight, my friend.”

“I’m just glad it’s over,” Erik said, mumbling into the back of Charles’ neck. “And that you’re okay now.”

“Let’s hope so.”

That startled Erik enough for him to open his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Only--let’s hope that was all it was. A one-time command as a parting gift to fuck with me--literally. Hopefully she didn’t leave me with a post-hypnotic suggestion.”

“A what?”

“Like, say, every time I hear Russian there’s a trigger in my brain that makes me desperately randy.”

“ _Bozhe moy_ ,” Erik said, horrified.

“Shhhhh,” Charles said, reaching over his shoulder to clumsily press one finger to Erik’s lips. “Let’s sleep now. I’ve never been so fucked out in all my life, and that is really saying something.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Irresistible (The Lifeline Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228176) by [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh)




End file.
